Arcamana
Arcamana is a kingdom located on the west coast of Iman, between the Eurimedea Aegis and the Sea of Auros, a place known as Arcaman Fields. It borders Eurimedia to the north and Ankayaman to the south. It is mostly a peaceful kingdom, of fertile and rich soil. Due to this, its main importance is agriculture and livestock. Its capital is Trinth (north), and its main language is the imanean. Today, Arcamana and her neighbouring kingdom, Eurimedia, are ruled in the same city and, for all intents and purposes, function as one kingdom. Its flag is blue, white and yellow. Etymology The word Arcamana comes from two roots of the Ancient Arcaman, arkam, "ancient, old" and manat, "earth." It is said of it as the place where first imanean societies developed. Thus, Old Lands was a common denomination to those who left the Arcaman Fields – a warm way of calling their homeland. Scholars believe that the root can also contain the possessive prefix am, "my / my", translating the entry in its interim as "my old land", or "the land that I left behind". History Ancient history Arcamana's oldest records aren't completely trustworthy, but it is generally accepted that a proto-arcaman society was founded in what is today the southwest of Idran, one of the Cantesilian kingdoms, north of the Idran Estuary. The first arcaman city is claimed to have been Nisunta – known now as Idran after having been conquered by Cantesilia – which, itself, may also be taken as a myth, given that the name seems to stem from the Ancient Arcaman word for "hidden", nisunt. As a small territory, Nisunta flourished as an artistic and generally productive coastal city, which facilitated trade with both northern city-states, such as Trinth, and southern civilizations such as the yet unformed Varland. The first city-state that traded with Nisunta was Aruvir, which was smaller a small copper mining settlement that actively traded throughout the whole of southeast Iman. The actual Kingdom of Arcamana began with the wedding of [Bride], daughter of Nisuntan chieftain [Father], and [Groom], the Lord of Ardanis. That sudden growth in territory, as well as access to Ardanis' gold mines, scared the neighbouring city-states, especially Kantesh, who tried to coerce Aruvir into ceasing the copper trade with Nisunta. Aruvir was unwilling to accept this, so Kantesh began raiding the nearby towns and hamlets. Nisunta saw it fit to defend its trading partner and moved troops into Kantesh territories. Kantesh saw this as an act of war and pleaded the aid of neighbouring city-states Samarca and Dvotsaryo, thus beginning the First Cantesilian Wars. Unification and expansion The Arcaman Empire The Kaipo Insurrection Belenian Independence The Gold Wars and the Treaty of Trinth The Gold Wars came many years after the Kaipo Insurrection and the abolition of slavery in Arcamana, which had made it possible for many cantesilians to return to their nation, softening the relations between them and the arcamanes. However, because of this peaceful climate, there was extreme inconstancy in the Arcaman Senate, which called for a greater redirection of the kingdom's wealth aimed at training the army and producing weapons. Another part of the Senate, which had grown accustomed to opulence, demanded a raise in taxes and that the surplus gold be distributed among the nobles and the clergy. The then king of Arcamana, Sulano, leaned more towards the warlike side of the argument. He then transferred the capital of Arcamana to the north, in the city of Trinth, which was on the banks of the largest river in the region, and had them build a citadel on the highest hill of that place. His wish, officially, was that having a capital that was further from the borders would put the royal family out of harm's way in case Cantesilia abused the more peaceful period and sent some surprise attack. He also argued that a coastal city would facilitate trade with Western nations. There are indications that the change of capital was a political-diplomatic move that would reinforce his position on the arms debate by leaving the Senate physically separate from the Southern Aegis, and, thus, further from the gold mines. Naturally, this attitude caused great displeasure to the pacifist side of the Senate that had greater influence in the south of Arcamana. Seeing himself in a disadvantaged position, Sulano tried to appease that faction by signing a Royal Order that would redirect a percentage of resources to gold mining operations in Southern Aegis. In discontent, the then Count of Ardanis, Euris, sent a petition for the King to go veto his decision but also requesting a publicising of the Crown's accounts. Sulano understood this as insubordination and, fearing to lose his power and influence, decided not to heed that request. Euris kidnapped Sulano's son, Salmo, who had became Duke of Ardanis and had stayed in there as governor. Euris sent an official Declaration of Separation, initiating the movements of his House's military and bannermen against Trinth. Sulano was in a complex situation, having lost his support from most of Arcamana's more military Houses after his Royal Order. His son was in the power of his enemy, and he had lost his support in the south. All these factors indicated that he was losing power and that his actions were in the hands of others. Sulano decided he needed a show of strength and set up a meeting with Euris and his bannermen for diplomatic negotiation. But this was only a distraction, for he had gathered and sent a squad of 500 fierce warriors to Ardanis to reclaim his son and plunder the city. Euris was a war strategist and had predicted that this could happen. He set up an ambush for the northern platoon on the road and decimated them almost completely. At Trinth, he gave Sulano, in a box, an amputated hand, next to his son's royal jewellery, proving that the hand was indeed his. Sulano, realizing that his son had been executed, in addition to everything else conspiring against him, committed suicide by drinking poison. Since Salmo was Sulano's only son, Euris could have forcibly replaced him as King of Arcamana, but he chose to delimit the north as his own country, baptizing him of Eurimedea. He then met with the heads of the southern families and together they chose Sarto of Maris to rule what remained of Arcamana, and it had been decided by the Treaty of Trinth that he would marry the Euris' daugther, Cresia II as a way for Eurimedia to maintain control of Arcamana. Geography Geomorphology and vegetation Arcamana has two main types of relief. The centre-west regions is known as Golden Fields, and has undergrowth with small hills and some forest sections. The soil is fertile, watered by several rivers and streams that run in the direction of the Sea of Auros. Its coast is warm, which provides the formation of beaches with extensive sandy shores. Further east, the relief gradually increases until it begins to form the ridge of Eurimedea Aegis. It is a humid region of coniferous forests beyond 3 kilometres above sea level. At the north and south ends of Arcamana, both relief and vegetation begin to take on the forms of the adjacent kingdoms. Green and cold fields to the south with fruitful shrubs and earthy plains to the north. Climate Arcamana is considered as a transition area. Therefore, it is possible to admit several types of climate throughout the kingdom. To the north, the relatively flat relief and low level of precipitation cause low plant growth. The reflection of the sun's rays decreases the pressure of the area, causing little precipitation and conditioning a semi-arid climate. In the central regions, rivers from the mountains to the east allow the soil to be fertile and well-irrigated, and the climate mild throughout the year, as well as the growth of deciduous forests and, further east, alpine boreal forests. The climate in the southern kingdom is closer to temperate, with greater thermal variation throughout the year, and better defined seasons. Fauna Among the various animals that inhabit Arcamana, the most prominent ones are certainly equines of several species, as well as ungulates that vary based on the climate. In the central-west and southern parts, we find oxen and cows mainly. Goats in the eastern regions and bison in the northeast and north regions. Especially in the south, sheep breeding is common. In the central forests, it is common to find wolves, marmosets and some species of non-venomous snakes. Wolves are also common in mountain forests. The Arcadian Fields are also famous for their breams and it is not uncommon to see coyotes and redmane wolves migrating from the north during the summer and sometimes lizards at the northern end of the region. Because it is a very irrigated region, the richness of freshwater fish species is very large. In higher forest areas, bears and birds of prey feed on these fish. Dragons Arcamana is home to mainly two subtypes of native imanean dragons, the runners and the Iman-Serpents. Both without flight, the runners – most seen species – are commonly domesticated and used as transport and cavalry. They are mostly solitary and their diet is comprised of ungulates and ostriches. Runner diet can also be carrion, usually left behind by the wolf packs. Occasionally, when hungry, they will hunt rabbits and small rodents they manage to catch. The Arcamana royal guards are traditionally composed of an elite mounted infantry, specialized in mounting runners. Clergyman and explorer Ranmenor's mount of choice was a female runner. Iman-Serpents are tall, lean serpentiform quadruped dragons with small front legs and large digitigrade hind legs adapted to pick fruits and pinecones from the treetops. They are adorned with a coat of small feathers along their spine and upper back. They are omnivorous and reclusive dragons who tend to dig holes and lodge in caves, usually close to rivers, lakes and springs. Because of their size, Iman-snakes are much-appreciated utility dragons, although taming them is exceptionally difficult. Their diet consists mainly of fruits, birds and small animals. In Arcamana, the possession of an Iman-Serpent is taken as a status symbol, mainly to the west of the kingdom where they are rarer. Although not particularly fast or greedy, they are resistant and therefore used to hold houdahs for counts and kings. Government Managment Arcamana has a model of government nicknamed Hostage-State. This is because although Arcamana is an independent state, its managerial apparatus is shared with the kingdom of Eurimedea, whose absolute control of the armed forces of both kingdoms serves as an element of coercion and subjugation. In spite of this, all the counties and duchies of the kingdom are granted a considerable amount of freedom of action, most counting even with their own militia that operates in loyalty to the many noble families. After the Treaty of Trinth, the government structure of Arcamana changed (image), and gained a new hierarchical pawl, called Minor Council, which is subdivided into two positions, the lowest composed of the counts of Arcamana, and the highest composed of the royal family and eventual dukes. The Senate was merged with that of Eurimedea, holding 66 chairs instead of the usual 33, and the effective head of state for military and international affairs became the King of Eurimedea, who has veto powers in any legislative procedure. Economy The activities that stand out most in Arcamana are farming and livestock, due to its mild climate, rich soil that is hydrated by several rivers, and its seasons with little thermal variation. In general, anything planted in Arcamana tends to grow. The common idiom arcaman grarnem, mast muniat cet situemit, "arcaman seed, sowed and grown", which alludes to an arcaman's adaptable and sturdy nature, references this. Even though fruits and plants native to very cold or very hot regions have a hard time growing in most of the kingdom, the east-west relief difference allows the cultivation of fruits typical of colder regions, such as the various berries found throughout Varland. Cattle, in most parts of the country, are beef, except in the easternmost region where the relief becomes more mountainous. Arcamana trades food and textile products with Eurimedea, even after the Separation War, and also with the Southern Kingdoms, Bajira and Urgun. They import metals and manufactured goods, as well as technology (for instance their trade with Taymatay). It is important to note that arcaman society, like most of the imanean societies, separates their labour functions in the light of their religion, since every person who is born is associated with a deity, which can grow to influence their whole life. Demographic characteristics Arcamana is, without a doubt, the country with the greatest miscegenation of which we have news. Although, of course, most of its population is imanean, there are several ethnicities such as bajir, varlandese, cantesilians and taymatese, also many kaari, yubbi and nomadic kuri. It is also a country with a higher quality of life, where people live longer and it is not uncommon to find elders on the streets. Languages The official language of Arcamana is the Imanean, but there are still some who speak Ancient Arcaman, and it is actively taught in the arcaman Academias and Temples for both the interpretation of the Liber Veritas and as a way of honouring arcaman history and heritage. Kaipo-kaari is also a prominent language in larger cities, but it is rarely spoken publicly due to the prejudice suffered by the kaari. Most of the kuri tribes in Arcamana also speak Kaipo-kaari due to the generally modest difference between Ancient Arcaman and Imanean. Large business centres and coastal cities also see a myriad of different languages due to extensive trade, and tradesmen based around those cities usually speak at least four languages. Religion The only religion allowed in Arcamana is the [ Imanean Pantheon ]. Most kaari that inhabit the country are converted, and those who are not, usually practice secret cults or even seek the closest tribe of kuri outside the cities to practice their rites. Located in Trinth, the largest temple in Eredia is the so-called Temple of the Hours, as well as several chapels and shrines for devotees of individual gods. Trinth is the only city in Eredia where there is at least one place of praise for each god. The influence of the clergy pervades all aspects of the life of the citizen, and in the larger cities, the festivals are performed with great pomp. Magic Magic is not part of arcaman everyday in general, even though they are aware of its existence and influence. Most magic practitioners are Belenians immigrants, and even then they are not many, since there is some legislation in place that limits the arcane studies. There is, though not officially, the practice of kaari rituals and dances, but this is ill-seen (and forbidden), and is only practised in very specific and safe places. Culture Arts Science Trivia * The name Arcamana was based around Arcadia, the mythical greek province, which would later guide most of the inspiration for the imanean race's culture, especially their language. * Most of Iman was drawn so that Arcamana ended up geographically similar to southwestern Brazil, author L. V. Werneck's birthplace. This decision influenced heavily on the world's design, including the kaipo, who are based around south-american natives.